


Yuri Plisetsky is not in denial

by thatoldeblackmagic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Unrequited Crush, not a lot of angst somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoldeblackmagic/pseuds/thatoldeblackmagic
Summary: Sometimes Yuri can look at Katsudon and semi-honestly think, ‘You’re not that great’ because he really isn’t.  He’s a pushover and a crybaby and can’t even order takeout over the phone without having to plan what he’s going to say first.Sometimes this works.  Until Katsudon catches him staring and then turns his full attention towards Yuri complete with a small smile and a confused head tilt like he’s a goddamn puppy.  At that point all Yuri can think is ‘fuck fuck he’s stupid cute, FUCK’ because his brain is a goddamn traitor.  Katsudon is not cute and Yuri does not have a crush on him.  At all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically Yuri has a crush and deals with it surprisingly well

Sometimes Yuri can look at Katsudon and semi-honestly think, ‘You’re not that great’ because he really isn’t. He’s a pushover and a crybaby and can’t even order takeout over the phone without having to plan what he’s going to say first. 

Sometimes this works. Until Katsudon catches him staring and then turns his full attention towards Yuri complete with a small smile and a confused head tilt like he’s a goddamn puppy. At that point all Yuri can think is ‘fuck fuck he’s stupid cute, FUCK’ because his brain is a goddamn traitor. Katsudon is not cute and Yuri does not have a crush on him. At all.

His eyes are wide behind his glasses and his smile has turned into a concerned pout, “Yura, what’s up? Did you not understand that problem?”

And then there’s that nickname. Apparently Katsudon had taken all of Yuri’s griping and bitching about ‘Yurio’ to heart because one day, out of the blue, he does that damn puppy-dog head tilt and says “Can I call you Yura instead?” 

Other people call him Yura. His grandfather, Yakov, Beka, and even Victor when he’s not being an ass. It shouldn’t be some big thing when Katsudon joins the club. But for some reason it is. His stupid brain with it’s stupid not-crush decides that this has Significant Meaning and all but short circuits whenever Katsudon says his name. Which is what it’s doing currently. Fucking traitor brain.

Katsudon waves a hand in the air and says “Is something wrong Yura?” which effectively and violently pulls Yuri out of his daydreams and into the present. Fuck. What were they talking about?

“Uh, what?” Yuri replies and then mentally makes a note to jump off the nearest bridge the next time he gets the chance. 

“I was asking whether or not you understood the problem, but I think you zoned out.” Katsudon glances down at the clock on his phone and says, “We have been working for a while. Maybe we should call it a day. Your worksheet isn’t due tomorrow so it should be alright.” 

Oh right, trigonometry. The most tedious and boring subject on the Earth which continuously kicks Yuri’s ass. And the subject that Katsudon volunteered to help Yuri with because, “Trig isn’t so bad once you get the hang of it!” which was the start of their regular study sessions.

“Thank fuck.” Yuri slumps down in his chair and immediately pulls out his phone to check if Beka has posted the new track he’s been working on. Katsudon shoots him a fond smile before standing up and heading for the kitchen. And there, that’s another thing to add to the ever-growing list of ‘Stupid Shit Katsudon Does’. Every single time Yuri acts like a bratty teenager, he just smiles like Yuri did something adorable. It’s weird. 

As Yuri is typing out a text to Beka about how much trig sucks, he hears a slightly muffled, “You’re staying for dinner, right?” from the direction of the kitchen.

“Depends on what your cooking. If it’s that spinach quiche stuff again I’m out.” 

There’s a shuffling from the kitchen and suddenly Katsudon’s head pops out from around the corner. “My quiche was delicious and I resent that.” so he says but he clearly looks amused. And there it is again, the ‘fond because Yuri is a brat’ look. “But actually I was thinking of making paella tonight. If you’re not doing anything would you mind helping me?” His huge doe eyes are imploring behind his dorky glasses and really, how can Yuri say no to that?

Yuri still makes a big show of it and grumbles all the way to the kitchen. Katsudon just smiles. Fuck.

Yuri won’t ever admit it to anyone (except maybe Beka), but cooking with Katsudon is definitely one of his favorite things to do. It always includes music from a playlist they made on spotify called ‘sweet tunes for good eats’ and inevitably results in the two of them performing dramatic renditions of rock ballads with the kitchen utensils. 

The absolute best part about cooking with Katsudon is that Victor isn’t there. The idiot got himself banned from the kitchen when he tried to bake cookies and then left for the rink while they were still in the oven. So in order to avoid a pouty Victor, their cooking time happens mainly when he’s absent. 

It's also good for Yuri because Victor is obnoxious as fuck. As soon as he gets back from wherever the fuck he is, Victor makes a bee-line for his fiancé and turns into the clingiest, neediest person in the world. Which for some reason Katsudon finds charming or some shit even though it’s mostly just nauseating. 

Long story short, Yuri has to take advantage of cooking time before Victor ‘pain in the ass’ Nikiforov gets back and ruins everything.

So of course, half way through the recipe, the front door busts open. 

“Yuuri, sweetheart I’m home!”

Yuri watches with familiar horror as a grown ass man throws himself on his fiancé and practically swoons over ‘how cute his Yuuri is’. Makkachin somehow manages to wriggle her way between their legs and the whole scene looks like a poster for a goddamn Hallmark made-for-tv movie. Yuri takes a quick snapchat with the caption “i’m gonna barf” and sends it to Beka because misery loves company. 

Victor eventually remembers that there is someone else in the room when he turns to Yuri and coos, “My sweet, angry son! Did you finish your homework?”

“I’m not your son you weird old man! And no, because trig is pointless and I hate it.”

Victor actually gasps because he’s a dramatic fucker and responds, “But how could you hate trig when your teacher is so cute?” Then still looking at Yuri, he leans in and nuzzles the side of Katsudon’s cheek. 

This is another reason why Yuri likes that Victor isn’t usually around when they cook. He does this weird shit where he flaunts his perfect relationship with his perfect fiancé, but its specifically directed towards Yuri. It makes Yuri think that Victor may know about his not-crush and just can’t help but tease. To be fair, Yuri wouldn’t be too surprised if Victor did know since Beka figured it out all the way in Kazakhstan. Apparently Yuri isn’t very subtle.

Katsudon blushes at the affection and says, “You’ll have to come back so we can finish it. I was going to try to make stroganoff tomorrow so hopefully that will sway your decision to stay for dinner.” Which is a pretty clear invitation for another round of Cooking with Katsudon™. Yuri gives a monosyllabic grunt in return and turns back toward their neglected paella. 

Victor is then promptly shooed out of the kitchen before he sets anything on fire and instructed to set the table. Soon, all three of them are seated with full plates in front of them and Makkachin hovering around the table, waiting for scraps from whoever falls for her puppy eyes.

Yuri isn’t too sure how dinners with his not-crush, his not-crush’s nuisance of a fiancé, and their dog became a regular thing, but apparently this is his life now. Not that he’s complaining. Victor likes to call these ‘family dinners’ and, if Yuri is being honest, it’s a pretty accurate title. 

But Yuri is still a 16 year old boy and is rarely honest about anything to do with his feelings, so instead he calls these ‘freeloading’ and insists he’s just here for the food. Which gets Katsudon to do his ‘Yuri is being a brat’ smile, say “Okay, Yura.”, and dump more paella onto Yuri’s plate. 

Yuri has a feeling that Katsudon may know about his not-crush too, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to care. Of all the people to have stupid feelings for, Katsudon is probably the best since he’s an actually decent human being and won’t tease Yuri about it. It's not like anything is going to come from Yuri's one sided affection. He's well aware that Victor and Katsudon are stupid in love, but for some reason that makes his feelings seems safe. The low but constant simmer of affection for Katsudon will never get out of control with the false hope that someday, something might work out. Yuri can keep his dumb feelings in check, but also not be afraid of getting shot down since he knows it's pointless to confess. Somehow the whole situation has reached an equilibrium that Yuri can deal with.

So Yuri spends his days having not-family-dinners with his not-crush and it’s not-perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a fic where yurio has a big fat crush on yuuri but it isn't some horrible terrible angsty thing. so! heres this


End file.
